


Sheppard Undressing

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Polyandry, Tattoos, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Bingo Art: Their names are on his skin. (slightly NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheppard Undressing

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving my all-art bingo from Kink Bingo 2011. This one was for the square: "writing on the body".  
> Digital artwork, made in photoshop.  
> John's a lucky guy.

  



End file.
